Dante
Profile Dante is a half-bird taguel soldier serving in the Eastern Army as one of Edmond's Talons, born to the daughter of a taguel chieftain and Dameon. Like all of Gwin's siblings, he has unnaturally sharp teeth. A cryptid Personality Appearing mysterious, serious, and almost elegant at first - that is, if one hasn't yet seen him fighting seagulls for dominance or stealing bananas - little is known about what Dante is truly like because of his preference for solitude in his free time. He's often seen holding something in his mouth, typically to avoid being dragged into inane convos or to cover his teeth, or since he just stole it from an unlucky fellow. It is difficult to discern his true thoughts, and his eyes don't reveal much. In a sense, he seems like an actor, putting on different personalities depending on the role and who he's around. While acting as a gladiator, he put on a more aggressive and showy personality to appeal to the crowd; while working as a Talon, he puts on a model soldier personality when it comes to war, being diligent, honest, and loyal. Slivers of Dante's own thoughts can barely be glimpsed just below the surface, though, despite his seeming lack of a consistent personality. Chill and composed, he's easygoing, patient, and rarely concerned about much. Still, he has a cold determination to fulfill his goals, cynical and mistrusting of most. If the opportunity seems right, he is willing to use dirty tricks to gain the upper hand. At the same time, he's also somewhat mischievous and playful, fond of messing with people to the point he can sometimes come off as a womaniser. Coming from a humble origin and devoted to his duties, he follows orders from a superior without complaint much like a butler or servant. He has surprising familiarity with concepts typically considered feminine and a fondness for painting nails. Due to being snatched to be a servant for Sylvia's family when he was younger, he holds a dislike for manipulation and lies. Past Dante's mother was a young taguel dame from a secluded tribe, which disdained humans for all the harm they've done. While he initially spent his early years pampered by his mother, his odd teeth and late developing wings eventually raised some concerns. Fearing judgement and scorn from the other human-hating taguel, his mother took him to an orphanage by a human-populated city. He grew up on brawls and dirty streets, having to learn how to fend for himself in the shadier parts of town, but also longing to protect the few kids that accepted him as one of their own. His wings made for a noticeable target of scorn, so he often took to hiding them. As one of the older children, he looked after the others at the orphanage, learning how to take care of his unofficial sisters and brothers. A noble family from North Valm, from which Sylvia is the heir to, took interest in him and forcibly took him as a servant to the family, where he met Cait and her brother. Because of his low status and inhuman features, he was treated badly, his wings clipped and physical abuse common. While appearing to take the punishment without complaint, he ran away when in his late teens. Fleeing in hopes of escaping their influence, he became a gladiator in East Valm, working for arenas in order to make money. As a result of being skilled in fighting and difficult to read, he quickly became one of the area's most renowned fighters. Dante was one day found on the streets by Edmond, who recognised him and offered him to join the East Army. From then on, he rose to the position of Talon through hard work. Present Currently, Dante works for Edmond as one of his highest ranked commanders. He takes primary command around the coastal region of Rosanne. While it is possible for him to survive Edmond's defeat, he isn't playable. In-Game Class Sets Quotes Dante/Quotes Personal Skill Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Nobunaga Shimazaki, has voiced Arjuna and Edmond Dantès in Fate/Grand Order, Male Corrin in Fire Emblem, and Naoto Kurogane in BlazBlue *Keith Silverstein also voices Simon Belmont in SSBU, Saber in Fire Emblem, Dante in Stella Glow, Mondo Owada in Danganronpa, and Flynn in Shin Megami Tensei. *His birthday is the second day of the Mothman Festival in 2019.